Dandere
A dandere type refers to a character who is often silent and to themselves. It may be due to shyness or just because they’re the quiet type. However, when alone with the person they are attracted to, they usually come out of their shell and become more loving. Personality Often danderes want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. They tend to fear that saying the wrong thing might get them into trouble, or some other socially awkward situation, so they say nothing to be on the safe side. In nearly all cases, however, they overcome this when befriended and tend to reveal their true selves - sweet, gentle and very friendly people - especially with the ones they love. Danderes are easily mistaken for kuuderes due to their seemingly cold and distant natures, and some can even appear to be kuuderes at first. Meaning of the Word The “dan” in dandere comes from the Japanese word “danmari” (黙だんまり) meaning "silence", and the "dere" comes from "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto * Yuki Nagato from The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya * Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3 * Elize Lutus from Tales of Xillia * Yuki Nagato from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Nagisa Furukawa and Kotomi Inchinose from Clannad * Nodaka Miyazaki from Mahou Sensei Negima! * Taro Yamada from Yandere Simulator * Amai Odayaka from Yandere Simulator * Oka Ruto from Yandere Simulator * Gema Taku from Yandere Simulator * Ritsu Kawai from Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan * Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII * Max Caulfield from Life is Strange * Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Aries from Fairy Tail * Yukiteru Amano from Mirai Nikki * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zonbi Desu ka? * Morgiana from the Magi series * Aoi Sakuraba from Ai Yori Aoshi * Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Rikka Takanashi from Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions * Noel Vermillion from Blazblue * Eva from Frontier(s) * Farid from Frontier(s) * Sen Yarizui from Ben-to * Akame from Akame Ga Kill * Miranda Lotto from D.Gray-man * Mirta from Winx Club * Jacuzzi Splot from Baccano * Hyouka Kazakiri from A Certain Magical Index * Itsuwa from A Certain Magical Index * Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Magical Index * Nunnally vi Britannia from Code Geass * Kimahri Ronso from Final Fantasy X * Japan from Hetalia * Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Brothers * Britney from Feeding Grounds * Toby from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Mina Okura from So I Can't Play H * Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Koori Chikage from Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Fern Walters from Arthur * George Lundgren from Arthur * Itsuki Inunouzaki from Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Diane Nyugen from BoJack Horseman * Taranee Cook from W.I.T.C.H * Nagini from Harry Potter * Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Leopold "Butters" Stotch from South Park * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter * Cherry Wright from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Charlotte Davis from Killjoy 2 * Valerie from Klown Kamp Massacre * Alison Wentworth from Cheerleader Camp * August Pullman from Gallery Dandere_2.jpg Dandere_3.jpg Dandere_4.jpg Dandere_5.jpg Dandere_6.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind Category:Shy